


Ocelot Turns Another Trick

by greatvaluelawncare



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial, M/M, Ocelot is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatvaluelawncare/pseuds/greatvaluelawncare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot bothers Kaz in his office for very important reasons I'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocelot Turns Another Trick

His eye started twitching even before his mind recognized the clinking of spurs heading towards his office door. It was late, he was tired but he had work to do, no one could fill out a re-order supply form quite like Benedict “Kazuhira” Miller. Which was a shame because sometimes it occurred to him that he could be doing more important things like oh say, barricading his door so a certain someone wouldn’t walk right in and sit on his desk and mess up his papers.

“So,” Ocelot started, crossing one leg over the other and looking down the magnificent alpine slope of his nose at a weary man. His face was slightly flushed, his body slightly sweaty, and his ass slightly unbalanced on the edge of his desk. He smelled like whiskey, how American, although Kaz couldn’t remember ever seeing him drink nor sway his hips so widely while entering a room before, not that he ever looked.

Kaz exhaled and waited. He was so tired. Ocelot did not continue.

“What. What is it.”

“I had a lengthy chit chat with one of the former MSF soldiers Boss brought in, he sure had a lot of stories about you _Commander Miller,_ ” Ocelot took out one of his revolvers to spin while he drawled the words it only took three wobbly rotations around his finger before he slipped it back in his holster thinking better of it. “I’m having hard time figuring out what is true or not.”

“You’ve come here to tell me how bad you are at your job then? Are you finally resigning?”

Ocelot resisted making an indignant huff and uncrossed and recrossed his legs making a show of almost losing his balance.

“These stories, these rumors… it made me think. You of all people must know how dangerous to your reputation it is to fraternize with your subordinates,” Kaz couldn’t tell if Ocelot was insinuating what he thought he was or just being his old infuriating self. If he was trying to bring up the promiscuity of his youth it was no use, that Kaz died years ago. His favourite speedo went up in flames and into the ocean along with all of MSF, it was never replaced.

“If you have no official business here you can leave my office anytime, now would be good,”  He didn’t want to know why Ocelot was in this state or even why he was here, he looked back at his papers and over to the ones firmly under Ocelot’s left butt cheek. He yanked them out and added it to the stack in front of him. Busy, he was busy.

“I’ve come here looking for a bit of understanding Miller, you can’t underestimate how important _staff morale_ is can you?"

“What?” Kaz knew all about _staff morale_ and he couldn’t believe this was the angle Ocelot was playing at.

“Since you are the only one, aside from the Boss of course, who isn’t officially my subordinate I thought you might be willing to help me out.”

Kaz didn’t reply, only raised an eyebrow. A favor? Since when did Ocelot ask favors? He was instantly suspicious. He slid his chair out from under the desk and swiveled it towards him. Ocelot slid off the desk and stood directly in front of him with an absurd amount of confidence, right hip jutting out impudently.

“Subordinates you know, what can you do? The thing is... they just lose respect for you so quickly once you suck their cocks.”

Along with the drug resistance training Ocelot must have had shame resistance training because he was clearly immune. Was it the whiskey speaking or was this some sort of ploy? Whatever it was it was _rich._

Kaz leaned back in the chair and barked out a laugh.

“If this is a problem for you maybe you could try not being such a _cocksucker,_ Ocelot,” Kaz was enjoying this. He’s glad that the expression _having the upper hand_ was not plural, he loved having the singular upper hand.

Ocelot didn’t seem too offended. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other with the same impudent hip jut and turned the corner of his lip up in a smile.

In the past Ocelot had a very nice solution to this very real problem but he couldn't just go shoot the person attached to every dick he sucked anymore, this wasn’t Groznyj Grad, he had a commitment to the soldiers of Diamond Dogs, to the Boss.

“Really though, what can you do?”

“You can not bother me about it for starters, I can’t believe this you honestly showed up here to ask to suck my dick.”

“Ask... no not ask.” and no not _honestly._

Ocelot made a show of loosening his scarf and letting it fall to the ground as he himself settled down on his knees, he looked up at Kaz diminutively, mouth slightly open.

Kaz could smell the whiskey on him as he moved lower, he never considered that Ocelot had purposely took a few shots and spilled a bit on his clothes to make the whole thing seem like some sort of drunken desperate mistake - but the thing was that Ocelot did not make drunken mistakes.

Ocelot did not make any mistakes. It was the 80’s, the fashion police would never find him here.

It would seem too suspicious if he showed up to his office for this without any sort of excuse or convoluted plan, at least that’s what he told himself. Plus it was more fun this way. Being straightforward was seriously overrated.

Ocelot presented himself on his knees in front of him. Kaz would be lying to himself if he said this wasn’t something he wanted to see now that he was seeing it, it was hard to ignore such an eager man. This wasn't exactly how he always imagined how he would make Ocelot stop talking but it seemed... pretty good.

While Kaz was assessing the situation Ocelot was trying his best at looking thirsty, slowly licking and biting his lower lip and looking up at him with half lidded eyes, his knees were spread enough for a good view too. Ocelot was good at playing a part, he felt no shame in doing whatever he had to do to get what he wanted. He had been watching Kaz for many years and he knew letting Kaz feel like he was in charge was the best way to get what he wanted. Well the second best way anyway.

The best way was to simply take what he wanted giving him _absolutely_ no choice in the matter... but that could get messy. He still had to work with the guy after all. And it wouldn’t go over too well if Venom found out either. Better to make it seem like his idea.

He didn’t touch but waited for Kaz to make the first move - he shimmied a little closer to him, looked up, and swallowed slowly.

Kaz considered if he could use this as blackmail somehow. He teetered on the edge of denying him to show him who’s really in charge, maybe call in some recruits to drag his pathetic ass out of his office. Yeah that would feel good, but as good as…? No, but he couldn’t give in that easily, he was not that kind of guy, at least not any more. Kaz was just about to laugh him out of his office when Ocelot spoke up again.

“I already know it’s tiny you don’t need to be shy.” With this he knew he had already won, he couldn’t help but give a tiny smile.

Instantly there was nothing Kaz could think of more than wiping that smug look off of his face with four and a quarter inches of pure hot Kazuhira. Acting on instinct he went to grab Ocelot’s hair with his right arm only to have that painful reminder make the pit of his stomach drop. He missed righty.

With his left hand he quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants before aggressively tugging him closer by the hair.

If anyone were to ask it would be Kaz who initiated this - now Ocelot had the go ahead. He let his head be dragged into Kaz’s lap and wasted no time spreading Kaz’s knees apart for more room to work. With a sharp yank he pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to pull his soft dick out and proceeded to nuzzle his nose just above it as he sloppily mouthed over the base covering all exposed skin with his tongue and lips.

Ocelot hungrily buried his face into his crotch - he paid no attention to the spit and drool that was getting all over Kaz’s clothes and dripping underneath his cock. The hand in his hair gripped and released with every bob of his head as he eagerly licked and sucked at the side of his cock.

He pulled back to look Kaz straight in the eyes as he took a moment to wrap his lips around the tip and savor it. Kaz already looked a bit of a mess, he had nothing to say and stared with great interest as Ocelot slowly sunk his lips down a few inches and back up repeatedly. Every time he did this he could feel Kaz breathe harder. No complaints.

It didn’t take long for Kaz to really get into it as Ocelot took him as deep as he could, for every lurch forward stuffing Kaz’s entire cock in his mouth his nose bumped into his soft belly earning an extra grunt from Kaz.

He could feel Kaz desperately trying to shove his dick down his throat but it was just the perfect size to fill his mouth and assault with his tongue, he couldn’t choke on it even if he tried. And he was trying. Ocelot moaned around him in a reverberating hum which all of a sudden was too much for Kaz

“Shit…” Kaz closed his eyes and rolled his head back pressing his hips forward instinctively, it had been so long since anyone sucked him off like this, all of his tiredness and and stress melted into goo with the rest of him as he slid down his office chair just a little more.

This went more smoothly than he had expected. Ocelot wasn’t lying about not being able to get the right sort of attention he wanted on Mother Base due to trivial things like “respect” and “order of command” and “common decency” but had he known it would be this easy he might have started sooner. Of course he was here orginainally for one singular reason, to confirm some intel.

Ocelot reached up to guide Kaz’s hand out of his hair and off his head and over to the chair's armrest, he did not resist. He bet he could get him to do anything right now, he was so pliable in this aroused state. His face was an absolute mess, eyes closed and mouth parted, he doubted he would be capable of thinking of anything at the moment other than the hot mouth around his dick.

He stared up at those closed eyes again as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard base to tip. Kaz was so close and he could see it, feel it. One last swirl of his tongue on the twitching cock as he let it fall from his mouth unceremoniously. He stopped. That was enough.

For a moment Kaz thought he was getting something good out of this, maybe Ocelot was edging him or like a true cat was ready to crawl up into his lap to milk him for all he was worth but he couldn’t wait, he refocused his eyes and looked down at Ocelot.

“More...” Kaz said breathily while reaching his hand back onto Ocelot’s head before it was quickly batted away.

“No, I think I’m satisfied now,” Ocelot wiped his mouth off on the back of his glove and sat back on his knees, one hand on the floor ready to stand up.

“Ocelot!” Kaz tried his most threatening growl, “Don’t you dare, get back here and finish what you started,” He scowled from his chair, face almost as red as his still throbbing dick standing erect out of his pants.

“I’m done here.” Any hint of him being anything but his usual calm and much-too-sober self was instantly gone. He picked up his scarf as he stood up, shook it out and wrapped it around his neck in the carefully practiced way he was accustomed too. It had to look perfectly uncalculated. He looked at Kaz dismissively.

“Alligator was right, you _are_ easy.” Ocelot smirked as Kaz glared in arousal and indignation.

“That’s - that’s not a fair assessment and you know it!” He wasn't quite sure why he was offended or even what he was arguing for, “You were the one who-”

Ocelot shot him a quick little hand gesture as he left. Kaz felt like he’d been punched in the face and not in the good way.

He shut the door behind him and that was it.

_What kind of monster would get someone all worked up and then not deliver?! What the hell was that for!_ Kaz was livid. And horny, but mostly livid. He tried not to feel all this anger and resentment bubbling up inside - it was such a boner killer but he couldn't help it.

He made a half hearted attempt to angrily jerk himself off, he was so close but it was no use, Kaz was many things but never a lefty. Bitterly he pulled his boxers up, grimacing at the cold feel of spit soaked fabric, and got back to work. He tried not to think about what just happened.

But most of all he really missed righty.


End file.
